


Isolation Keeps Eating Adults

by zenonaa



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8003620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenonaa/pseuds/zenonaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been three days since they found themselves trapped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isolation Keeps Eating Adults

Kyosuke’s pen snakes through one of the passages on the floor plan in front of him, that he spent the last hour drawing. At the end of the line, he doesn’t affix a triangle, which would turn it into an arrow, but a cross.

“I can check there tomorrow morning,” says Chisa, dressed in rags like him, pointing at an untarnished, still unexplored section.

Footsteps. They look up and spot Juzo approaching with a handful of raisins.

“This should last us the night,” he says, showing off his find. Chisa and Kyosuke nod, stony-faced.

“Despair won’t win!” Kyosuke declares, and he raises an arm toward the ceiling. The other two mimic him and roar their agreement.

Makoto, nearby, sweeping the floor of IKEA at his new part-time job, says, “You guys know the exit is right by the snack machine, right?”


End file.
